Brother's Keeper
by Arikae
Summary: Francis finds a new friend in a Portugal envoy, but Bash has a bad feeling about the man.


**Author's note: I wasn't expecting to write another Reign Story so soon after the last one, but this story started forming in the my head. It's just a one-shot. It takes place before the series. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Warning: un-betaed.**

Sebastian, the bastard son of King Henry, leaned over the castle walls overlooking the courtyard. His brother, Francis, the future King of France was about to embark on a hunting trip with his new friend, the envoy for Portugal. He was young and boisterous…and something about the young man, Artur, that did not sit well with Sebastian. It seemed strange how much the two had in common. From food to hunting. It was all the same. For Sebastian it was too much of a coincidence but his brother Francis had a good heart and he saw the good in people. It was why he could love his bastard brother so much. That is what the Queen tell him. And it was why Sebastian was so protective of his little brother, because he wanted to keep that goodness in him for as long as he could.

The hunting party was almost ready to leave and Sebastian couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. He knew what he was about to do, would make the Prince look weak but he had to ease his own mind. He ran down to the courtyard just as Francis was about to mount his horse. "Francis!" Sebastian called. Francis turned to him, a little weary of what his brother was about to do. They haven't been on the best of terms since the arrival of Artur. Francis saw his suspicions as a result of being over protective, which could be true, but Sebastian had a bad feeling that he was right.

"What is it, Bash?" Francis warned, "I don't need my big brother coming along."

"That's not it at all, but I've come accustomed to readying your horse and equipment before a hunting trip." He stepped up to Francis's horse and started looking over it. "Give me some peace of mind and allow me to ensure all is as it should be."

Francis glared at him. "Is this necessary?"

Sebastian gave him a tight smile. "Please humour your brother." He knelt down to feel the straps.

Francis knelt down next to him. "Do you know how you are making me look to the Portuguese?"

Sebastian frowned as he felt something under the horse. He ducked his head and looked under the horse, his expression turning icy. "The strap has been worn down." Francis narrowed his eyes and felt the strap for himself. Sebastian was right. It was worn.

Sebastian stood and dipped his head in apology to Artur. "I'm afraid I will have to delay your hunt a moment longer." He disappeared into the stables.

Artur glared at the back of the bastard's head. This man has been a thorn in his side since his arrival. This trip was supposed to be his chance but Sebastian was becoming a problem. He put on a smiled when Sebastian returned with a new saddle. "I'll have Francis ready to go soon."

Artur nodded, stiffly. "How is it that the Prince's brother is so able with readying horses?" He asked. "Is it not a stable boy's job?" His men snickered at this.

Sebastian shook his head. If he reacted to every derogatory comment thrown at him, he would be in a brawl every hour of his life. "I am the bastard son of the King. I have no title but I have the freedom to go where I want, whenever I want. Learning how to ready horses adds to that freedom."

Francis frowned, not liking Artur's tone with his brother. "Bash is my brother, despite what title his mother holds." Sebastian smiled to himself as he tightened the strap on the horse. He wasn't the only protective one in the family.

Artur knew from Francis's tone that he had over stepped his boundaries. He may have underestimated how close these two were. "Apologies, Your Grace. I mean no offense. Only that he is quite skilled."

Sebastian gave the horse a pat. "All done. I will have your saddle refitted with a new strap. For now, you can use mine." He bowed, respectfully. "Enjoy your day." He stepped up to Artur. "Apologies for the delay but I take my brother's safety very seriously. If anything is to happen to the Prince, Lord help the person responsible."

"Bash." Francis warned his brother. Checking his horse already made him look weak, he did not need his big brother threatening the envoy of Portugal.

Sebastian stepped back but didn't take his eyes off Artur. If Artur had any plans of harming the Prince, he knew he would not do it today. It would look too suspicious after Sebastian finding the worn saddle strap in front of so many witness. "Bring back a brown bear. I need a new coat." Sebastian gave patted his brother's arm. "Good hunting."

* * *

Sebastian sat at the wooden table outside of the stables with Francis's saddle. He fingered the worn area of the strap. It was too neat to be the wear and tear over time. This was sabotage. Someone wanted the Prince of France dead or injured at least. He knew how he would sound if he told Francis about this, but if he didn't, Francis will be unaware of the threat against him. This way, he would at least be cautious. Sebastian sighed. He was not looking forward to this talk.

* * *

That night in Francis's room, Sebastian told Francis about his suspicions, from the coincidence in their likes and dislikes to the worn saddle strap. "Bash, you're being paranoid. Artur has no reason to want me dead. It will be detrimental to France and Portugal's alliance. On top of that, he's had plenty of opportunities to kill me and he hasn't. He's not here to assassinate me."

Sebastian shook his head in frustration, though he shouldn't be because this is exactly how he envisioned this conversation to go. "I pray that you are right and I am being overly cautious but please, all I am asking is that, until Artur leaves, take precautions." He sighed, "I cannot be at your side at every moment." He winced at how that sounded and by the look on Francis's face he knew he took it the wrong way. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sebastian tried to diffuse the situation.

"Bash, take a good look at me. I'm not ten years old anymore." He poked Sebastian in the chest. "I can take care of myself and I don't need my bastard brother making me look like a weak, spoilt Prince."

Sebastian tried not to take the words personally, after all he's been called a bastard all his life, but this was the first time he's heard it come from Francis. "My apologies, Your Grace." He said before bowing and turning to leave the room.

Francis frowned. Sebastian was never formal with him when they were alone, which told him his brother was hurt by his words. He didn't mean to call Sebastian a bastard. It had come out in anger. "Bash…"

"Please, just be careful." Sebastian pleaded without turning around. With that he left his brother's room. Francis growled in frustration. _Bastard brother. _What was wrong with him? He's never called his brother a bastard before. He had let his anger over Sebastian's behaviour the last three days get the better of him.

* * *

Artur picked up the small bottle he had acquired from the local physician outside of the castle. Tomorrow was his last day in the French court and his last chance to take the Dauphin's life. The King of France, ordered the death of his brother when he visited France a year ago. He was accused of raping a young maid. A simple, insignificant maid did not warrant death! According to his brother's servants, it was the young Dauphin that had insisted the sentence should be death. He could see why he would fight for a servant. After all, he loved his bastard brother, so why not fight for a simple maid? He held up the purple liquid. Artur will have his revenge. Tomorrow night, at the King's Feast, will be the Prince's last day of his life.

* * *

**The King's Feast…**

Sebastian stood to the side of the ballroom, watching the dancing. He never felt comfortable at these events. Riding and hunting was his life. Dancing was the life of a King and Prince, which is why he was always thankful that he was the son of the King's mistress, rather than the Queen's. After tonight, Artur will be gone and he will be able to relax. He narrowed his eyes as his sights fell on the Portuguese envoy. The man looked nervous and he kept fingering something in his pocket. "What are you up to?" Sebastian put down his empty glass and picked up a new one. His stance was casual, but he was anything but.

Francis danced with the daughter of one of the nobles in the court. He didn't know which one. There were so many hoping to catch his eye but his mind wasn't on the dancing. It was on his brother. He stole glances at his brother as he danced. Sebastian looked as he usually looked at events like this. Casual and uninterested. He watched him exchange his empty glass for a full one. Sebastian always did say the wine was the only good thing about these events. The music ended and he wanted to go over to his brother to talk but Artur's voice stopped him. "Your Majesties and Your Grace." He announced with two glasses in his hand. "I would like to propose a toast on behalf of my King. Please, let us raise our cups to the strengthening alliance between France and Portugal. Prince Francis, will you join me?"

Sebastian stood up straighter when Francis was called forward. He put his glass down and pushed himself past everyone until he had a clear view of his brother and the envoy. The same uneasy feeling he had before the hunting trip was back again, but this time it was worse. Francis took the glass from Artur. "To the alliance and to new friends." Francis raised his glass. Sebastian caught the subtle look Artur gave Francis as he brought the glass up to his lips.

Something was wrong. "Wait!" He called out for lack of a better way of stopping Francis from drinking the wine. Francis lowered the glass and frowned at his brother. "Bash, what are you doing?" He knew how much Sebastian hated all this but he was never disrespectful during an event.

"Sebastian." King Henry called out to him from the throne. Catherine was standing next to him, looking extremely unimpressed. "This is a toast to a very important alliance." The King warned his son.

"Forgive me, father." Sebastian bowed, but continued walking towards his brother. He had to think quickly and carefully. France and Portugal's alliance as well as Francis's life could be on the line. "But I feel I have been ill-mannered during Atur's stay here in the castle. I would like to take this opportunity to apologise." He looked at Francis, showing him his empty hands. "May I? I seemed to have misplaced mine." He nodded at Francis's cup.

Artur started a little, "Take mine." He said too quickly.

Sebastian gave him an amusing smile. "Is that your way of saying you do not accept my apology?"

"Of course not. I merely feel there is no need for an apology." Artur answered nervously.

Sebastian just smiled and turned back to his brother. "Your cup?"

Francis was worried. Sebastian was acting strange. He nodded and handed his brother his cup, but before he let go, he leaned in. "What are you doing?" Sebastian merely pulled back and gave his brother a smile.

"What I have to?" Sebastian raised the cup to Artur. "Will you accept my apology?"

Artur clenched his jaw. "Of course." His chance was gone. The Dauphin will live and there is little chance of Artur surviving this as soon as the bastard reacts to the poison. He drank the wine while eyeing Sebastian from the corner of his eye as the young man emptied the cup.

Sebastian looked at the empty cup. He prayed he was wrong and if he was, there will be no harm to the alliance, but if he was right, this could very well be the last night of his life.

Francis frowned when Artur started backing away from them. He turned to Sebastian, who suddenly looked deathly pale. "Bash? What's wrong?" Sebastian's hand went to his middle. "Bash."

Sebastian could see that his brother was saying something to him, but he suddenly lost his senses. His head was spinning and a sharp pain in his stomach intensified as seconds ticked by. He felt himself falling, his legs refusing to hold him any longer.

Francis's arms flew out as Sebastian's knees buckled, catching him before he hit the floor. His brother's weight pulled him down and he knelt with his brother in his arms. "Bash!" He looked at the cup that had slipped from Sebastian's hand. It dawned on him then. "Poison." He turned his head until his eyes found the man he was looking for. Francis's eyes were filled with rage. "Seize him!" He pointed at the envoy.

By now, the King had caught onto what was happening. "Arrest the Portugal envoy! Take him down to the dungeons!" King Henry ordered as he ran to his son. "Bash!" His son had broken out into a sweat, his eyes were closed as he tried to block out the pain. The King placed a hand to the back of Sebastian's head. "Son, can you hear me?" Sebastian couldn't answer him. It took all of his effort not to scream at the pain. "Nostradamus! NOSTRADAMUS!" Sebastian groaned as he curled in on himself, trying to get away from the pain. He writhed against Francis, who pulled his brother tight against him. "Hold on, Bash."

Nostradamus ran over with a glass. "Excuse me, Your Majesty."

Francis looked up at the visionary. "Help him, please!"

The King move out of the way for the physician. "Drink this." He roughly grabbed Sebastian's mouth and poured the milk in. Sebastian groaned as he was forced to drink. "Drink it all." Servants ran up to them with more cups. He kept force feeding the milk into Sebastian until the young man threw it all back up. Francis supported his brother as he emptied the contents of his stomach. "That's good." Sebastian groaned at the cramping of his stomach as he wretched. "Get him to my chamber." Two guards hurried over and picked up the semi-conscious man. Francis stood and followed them. Nostradamus turned to the King. "I need to know what the poison is."

King Henry called over his guards. "Search Artur's room." He ordered, but he couldn't take his eyes off the guards, carrying his son away, until they were out of sight. He loved Sebastian and he may very well had saved Francis's life at the expense of his own. Everyone believed he loved Sebastian for than he loved Francis but what they didn't know was that what he loved the most about his eldest son was his protectiveness over his siblings. With Sebastian around, he knew Francis would always be safe. Queen Catherine walked up to him clearly shaken up. King Henry turned to her. "My bastard son just saved our son's life. Maybe you should adjust the way you talk to him from now on." He left her without waiting for a reply. He had an alliance to repair.

* * *

Francis opened the door for the guards carrying Sebastian. He groaned as they laid him on the bed, his hand moving over his abdomen. He wished he would lose consciousness so that he couldn't feel the pain of the poison. "Bash." Francis was calling to him, but he was too busy fighting past the pain to respond. "Bash, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you."

Nostradamus came over with a cup of water. "He must drink as much water as he can. It will dilute the poison and slow it down."

Francis nodded and lifted his brother up by the shoulders, sitting behind him for support. Nostradamus pressed the cup to his lips. Sebastian tossed his head, not wanting to drink anything else, but whoever was holding the cup was persistent. He took a sip, hoping it was enough to satisfy the person, but he still persisted. "You need to drink, Sebastian." He held Sebastian head still by the jaw and forced him to drink. Finally, it was too much and he choked. Francis held his brother through the coughing fit, glaring at Nostradamus. "It's important he drinks." Nostradamus was used to his Prince's and Sebastian's distasteful looks.

"I suppose this coughing is also good for him!" Francis growled as he leaned his brother forward, rubbing his back. "Isn't there anything else you can do for him?"

"Not until I know what the poison is." Nostradamus sat in his chair, feeling helpless. He prayed the guards turned up something in Artur's room soon.

Francis laid his brother back down once the coughing abated. He placed a hand to his brother's brow. "He's developing a fever." He clenched his jaw. "What's taking those guards so long?" He stood, intending to go to Artur's room when Sebastian's shot out and grabbed his. Francis quickly sat back down. "Bash." He called softly, but he could see that his brother was not aware of his surroundings. "Bash." He called again, turning his brother head to face him. "It's Francis."

Bash squinted at him. He wasn't seeing Francis, he was seeing someone else. An enemy. His eyes widened and he lunged at Francis. "I won't let you kill my brother!" Francis was taken by surprise as Sebastian slammed into him, sending them both to the floor. "Stay away from Francis!" Sebastian drew his fist back, about to punch Francis when someone grabbed him from behind. Nostradamus wrapped his arms around the delirious man. "Get off me. He wants to kill Francis!"

Francis struggled to his feet and took his brother's face in his hands. "Bash, it's me! Francis!" Sebastian continued his struggles, a murderous glare in his eyes. "BASH!" Francis gave his face a hard slap. "I'm not Artur. I'm Francis, your brother!" Sebastian's struggles died down. "That's it." Francis said, breathlessly, "I'm your brother. Father has already arrested Artur. You were right. You were right all along and I should have listened to you."

Sebastian blinked. The man in front of him was blurry. He could hear Francis talking to him, but he couldn't see him. He shook his head, clearing his vision. "Francis."

Francis smiled, "Yes, it's me." He nodded for Nostradamus to let his brother go, but that wasn't such a good idea, as he was all that was holding his brother up. Nostradamus tightened his hold again when he felt Sebastian slipping, moving to the bed and laying him down.

Sebastian brought a hand to his head, grimacing. "My head hurts." He threw head back as it got worse, shutting his eyes, tight!

"What's happening to him?" Francis couldn't stand seeing his brother in so much pain.

"Hallucinations, fever, abdominal pains, headache." Nostradamus counted off the symptoms. "This is looking more like belladonna."

"Nightshade?" Francis's eyes widened in horror. He knew how deadly the plant could be. "Can you help him?"

Nostradamus rushed over to his table of herbs and potions. "I have…" He searched through the bottles. "Pilocarpus." Finally, he found the bottle he needed and hurried back over. "This will counteract belladonna." Francis nodded slowly at the bottle. There was more to it. "It's extremely toxic and there is no guarantee that it will work. It will not be pleasant for him."

Francis looked down at his brother, who was writhing in pain on the bed. "Any less pleasant than this?" He didn't like Nostradamus's lack of an answer. "Give it to him."

They were interrupted by the door swinging open. "Your Grace." The guards bowed before walking over and handing Nostradamus a bottle. "We found this in the envoy's room." Nostradamus opened the bottle and sniffed it. "It's belladonna." He looked at the Prince for one last confirmation. Francis nodded for him to go ahead. Nostradamus uncorked the bottle and lifted Sebastian's head. Sebastian groaned at the small movement. Nostradamus pressed the bottle to his lips, tipping it until only a small amount poured into his mouth. "That's as much as I dare to give him."

"Is it enough?" Francis gripped his brother's hand.

"I hope so." Nostradamus looked up at the guards, who were still in the room. "Send for a basin of cold water and advise the King that I have treated Sebastian but I give no guarantees." The guards nodded and left.

As the night wore on, Sebastian's fever rose. The amount of perspiration coming from him could fill a tub. His father had come in during the night. Artur had confessed to everything. He was the brother of Elias Saraiva. Francis remembered that name. The man was an animal, believing himself to be above everyone else. Francis had insisted upon justice for the maid and Elias was sentenced to death. His brother had sworn revenge. He didn't plan for Sebastian though. Why didn't he listen to his brother?

"A King never blames himself." His father had told him. "And he never apologises." Francis only nodded. He never understood that but there was no point arguing with his father. The King left not long after but left orders that he be notified of any changes.

Sebastian started tossing in the bed, his hands fisting the quilt. Francis wet the towel again and wrung it out, dabbing around his brother's neck and brow, hoping to provide some relief. He thought it was working until an agonising scream tore from his brother and he arched against the bed. Francis pushed him back against the bed by the chest. "Bash!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sebastian's gripped Francis's arms as the pain intensified. His eyes flew open and bored into Francis. "Francis! Make it stop. Make it STOP!" Francis closed his eyes, blocking out his brother's pleas. "Hurts!" Nostradamus pressed a cool towel against Sebastian's brow. There was nothing he could do but wait out the pain. After what felt like hours, Sebastian's body relaxed and his breathing slowed. Francis hung his head in relief, pushing off his brother and sitting back on the bed that was brought in for him. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Please tell me that is the worst of it. I'm not sure either of us can take another bout like that." Francis looked up when Nostradamus didn't answer. He buried his head in his hands when he saw Nostradamus's expression. "Please tell me it's working." He balled his fist when the visionary didn't answer again. "Can you tell me anything!?" Francis was shaking now. He needed someone to tell him his brother was going to survive this, that he wasn't going to die for him. He picked up Sebastian's hands, squeezing it as he prayed, tears pooling in his eyes. "I can't lose you, Bash. I was wrong when I said I could take care of myself. I need you to watch out for me. Who will ready my horses for me and watch my back when we are out hunting? Who will reassure me when father tells me I will never make a good ruler unless I toughen up? You promised me that you will always be here for me. I'm holding you to that promise, Bash, so you better make it through this." Sebastian groaned as he returned to consciousness. Francis's head shot up at the sound. "Bash."

Sebastian felt like his body was trying to kill him. His head was pounding, but the pain in his abdomen reduced to an ache rather than a sharp pain. He wasn't quite aware of what was happening but he did recognise the voice speaking to him. It was his little brother and he needed him. "Francis." It came out more as a breath of air, rather than a word, but Francis heard him.

Francis smiled, brushing aside Sebastian's wet hair and resting his hand against his brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Nostradamus had anticipated this and already had a cup of water ready. Francis took it from him and helped his brother to take a couple of sips, smiling when Sebastian sighed at the relief.

The visionary checked Sebastian's fever. "He's still too warm but it has lowered. I think the antidote is working. Sebastian," Nostradamus leaned over his patient, "Look at me." Sebastian did as he was asked. "You still have a headache?" Sebastian winced when his nod sent pain through his head. "And the stomach pains."

"Not as bad." Sebastian closed his eyes, exhausted. Francis worried as his brother drifted off.

"He is resting, not unconscious." Nostradamus reassured him. "It's a good sign."

Francis nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Rest is also something you need. The Queen sent the bed you are sitting on for you to sleep. Use it. Sebastian will recover."

Francis hesitated, but he knew Nostradamus was right. He needed to sleep. He took one more look at his brother before lying down in the bed.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian was cleared of any danger and released to his own room, after his fever broke, with strict instructions that he would not leave his bed until Nostradamus was satisfied the effects of the poison has left him.

Sebastian sat up in his bed, eating the meal Nostradamus had ordered for him. His stomach was still sensitive and could only take light meals. Francis moved the tray to the table after he finished. His brother had not left his side since the poisoning. "Francis, stop hovering and go do your duties as France's Dauphin."

"France has father and if not for you, France will not have a Dauphin, not this one anyway." For the past few hours, Francis has been at his beck and call, not even allowing the servants to take care of him. "What's going on? Nostradamus has already declared I will be making a full recovery."

"There is nothing going on. I just want to make sure you don't over tax yourself."

Sebastian knew what the problem was. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know what I was going to do."

"Speaking of which…" Francis glared at him, "What, in all of France, were you thinking?!"

"I couldn't let you drink the wine." Sebastian answered him, calmly.

"You didn't have to drink it yourself!"

"I couldn't think of any other way of proving my suspicions without compromising the alliance. If I was wrong, there would have been no harm." Sebastian smiled. "Turns out I was right."

Francis sat back in the armchair, looking defeated. "How did you know?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm over protective and paranoid." He chuckled at the glare Francis sent his way. "It's not completely untrue. I had no real proof, only suspicions."

"But your instincts were right." Francis sat forward. "I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night."

Sebastian waved him off, "I don't even remember what you said."

"You've never been anything but a good brother to me." Francis ignored him. "And I know it hurt when I called you my bastard brother."

Sebastian gave him a sad smile. "It did, but not for long. The reason I'm so protective of you, is because you are good and I don't want that to change. Anyone else wouldn't care that they called me a bastard, but you did. You care because that's who you are."

"You can't watch over me forever."

"No, but I can try." Sebastian held a hand out to his brother, who gripped in in his. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my brother and I will gladly give my life for you."

Francis pulled his brother into his arms. "I know. Just remember that you can't protect me if you're dead." Sebastian chuckled at that. "I've never been so scared in my life."

Sebastian tightened his arms around him. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm not going anywhere."

THE END!


End file.
